


The Other Kind of Tittyfucking

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, F/M, Fetish, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A strong entry in the category of “worst thing I’ve ever written,” this story is about Vriska Serket fucking John Egbert with her breasts. And by that I mean she penetrates him with her boobs as one would with a cock.I apologize.





	The Other Kind of Tittyfucking

John was what you'd call sexually adventurous, as one needed to be in order to stay in a relationship with someone like Vriska. That being said, the act that the Serket was describing sounded straight up insane.

"Come on, imagine how gr8 it'll feel!" Vriska said with a toothy smile, squeezing her bare breasts together. Vriska had what a man less polite than John would call a rocking pair of tits. They were plump, perky, but most importantly, they were enormous, with perfectly proportioned blue nipples which matched the color of her blood caste.

"Vriska, I am not letting you shove your boobs in my ass!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm pretty sure that's not physically possible!"

"You said that before you fucked my 8elly 8utton, remem8er?" Vriska was right. During their various sexual experiments, John and Vriska had discovered that the rules of anatomy were less strict than they once thought.

"Fine," John said, pulling his cheeks apart. He might as well agree, on the off chance that this would lead to an orgasm.

"That's what I like to hear," Vriska said, bringing her ample chest close to John's twitching asshole. She grabbed a bottle of lube from the nearby counter and poured it all over her breasts, rubbing it all over them until they were thoroughly slick and shiny.

"Ready?" Vriska said, in a rare moment of concern for her partner's well-being. John nodded. Vriska wrapped her hands around her slippery right boob and shoved.

John felt something large, slick, and ovular entering his ass. While this wasn't the first time John had been anally penetrated (obviously) this sensation was still entirely unique. Vriska's breast was among the largest objects that'd had the privilege of entering the Egbert's anus. (The largest being a horse dildo, "borrowed" from Equius and used for its intended purpose).

John gasped as his innards were stretched out by Vriska's massive mammarie, with the very tip of her nip tickling his prostate. His cock went from half-flaccid to standing straight up in an instant. If one were to look closely, they could even see a dollop of precum budding from his tip.

"See? I always know what's 8est for you."

While Vriska was doing a better job of keeping her composure, in truth she was enjoying herself as much as John was. Vriska's breasts were not only especially large-they were especially sensitive as well, and the sensation of John's ass (which was miraculously still tight despite all the things she had done to it over the years) clenching around her breast meat was absolutely heavenly.

Vriska withdrew her breast from her boyfriend, leaving his asshole gaping just enough for her to penetrate him more easily the next time. That 'next time' came almost immediately, as she crammed her lubed-up breast inside him once again. This time, she opted to use her left breast instead of her right. She didn't want her beloved spider8oo8s to think that she was picking favorites.

The distinction between left and right didn't matter nearly as much to John. His ass was stretched all the same, as Vriska drove the oily grey lump of flesh as deep into her matesprit as it could go. Once again Vriska's nipple brushed up against his prostate, leading to a more substantial discharge of precum this time.

"Vriska...I..."

"Shhhh, just lay back and enjoy," she said. Following Vriska's instructions had been going well for him thus far, so John did as he was asked. The cycle repeated-Vriska used her right breast this time, and then her left, beginning to establish a rhythm as she went back and forth, building up speed each time. It wasn't long before Vriska was penetrating John with her tits with as much ease as she would with a dildo.

In and out, back and forth, left and right. John's cock twitched steadily. He could feel his orgasm nearing, Vriska's soft breast flesh stretching his walls over and over again. Vriska, meanwhile, was also feeling as though her climax was close. Since John was so close to cumming, she didn't bother trying to hold back. She was eager to experience the first real breast orgasm of her life as soon as possible!

John's orgasm was first, but not by much, as it was exactly what caused Vriska's subsequent climax. A significant load of hot, fresh cum shot out of John's cock, arcing through the air and landing perfectly in Vriska's cleavage as though guided by the hand of god. John's asshole clenched tightly around Vriska's breast-which caused her to cum in turn.

In lieu of ejaculate, Vriska's breasts spurted out creamy torrents of milk, causing John to receive a sort of unplanned milk enema. John was too euphoric to care, as was Vriska, who panted and gasped as John's ass finally released its vice grip around her tit.

"See...I told you..." she said between breaths.

"Fine, you were right. But next time I get to shove something weird in your butt, okay?"

"Deal."


End file.
